A Hundred Words To Nobody in Particular
by MoonHalo139
Summary: Beyond the cool blue gaze and icy attitude, I am but a man who wants nothing more than to save something dear. My name is Gill by the way, and please stop staring, it's getting on my nerves. A response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge. COMPLETED!
1. Introduction (AKA My name is Gill)

"My homeland is in danger."

The inn, its drunken guests and merry atmosphere dissolved. Leaving only me, my companion, and my tomato juice.

"That's the reason why I'm on this journey, to seek out any way to help save my land." I paused then, not knowing how to continue. "However, I haven't achieved much and I am beginning to lose hope..."

She grasped my hand, and told me with her eyes, _Don't give up. _

I looked at her, then at our joined hands.

And I blurted out, suddenly flustered, "My name is Gill by the way."


	2. River (AKA Nothing holding me back)

I stared at the river blankly, like a rock that's waiting to be thrown.

It's been a week since that night at the inn, since I met that girl who me told to go on.

I sighed then, because like a leaf drifting down a river, she was whisked away.

_Before I even got to ask her name too! _

After drawing out another breath, I stood up.

We might never see each other again but she broke the dam of doubt that held me back.

"Like a river.", I told myself, there is a goal I need to fulfill.


	3. Farm (AKA That odd blonde lady)

Fat cows, and fluffy sheep grazed contentedly across the vast green land, except the horse, he was gazing at my journals hungrily.

Moving on, clutching my precious belongings, I shifted my attention to the field of bright red tomatoes, golden cobs of corn, and other healthy colorful summer crops, ready and ripe for the harvest.

A cheerful blonde suddenly came into view, holding a basket over her shipping bin. As she poured pineapples into the container, she lifted her head and whispered to the heavens.

If only I had understood her actions, I would've found the answer to my problem.


	4. Warmth (AKA Homesick)

Though the sun hadn't even set yet, it was dark outside. Heavy, swollen clouds covered the sky. The rain poured and the wind lashed angrily against the door.

Despite the weather, the town's people who, for safety, consequently gathered at the Inn I was staying at, were unbelievably happy. They laughed and sang, and talked as if it was another sunny day.

Just watching them, I suddenly remembered the warmth the people of Castanet had, back when we were loved by nature.

The candle across me flickered softly, the flame dancing a crazy waltz with its reflection on the window.


	5. Clouds (AKA Here but not really here)

"Hey mister... Excuse me, hello?"

My mind suddenly snapped back to reality as a hand waved across my face. "Wow, you were pretty far up the clouds weren't you?"

I said nothing, but I think I unconsciously just gave her a cold glare.

"Well, sheesh, sorry!", She huffed, tossing a red braid over her shoulder. "Here's your bill."

I paid no attention to the piece of paper she was handing over, nor any of my carefully handwritten research that was spread across the table.

My attention went back to the clouds as they float towards home.


	6. Bells (AKA An unfinished report)

_Red Bell – Fire; cannot be investigated due to the mine collapse._

_Yellow Bell – Earth; washed away during a sudden hurricane. Craig won't let me near their farm because (apparently) it was my fault since the forecast was wrong._

_Blue Bell – Water; does not ring for some reason. _

_Green Bell – Wind, stolen (High probability that it's the work of the witch)._

_Purple Bell – Heart; stopped ringing ever since..._

After forcing my pen to stop creating more unnecessary dots, I scanned at my notes again.

So many questions to be answered, too little information to do so.


	7. Love (AKA Too busy for that sht)

The couple walking ahead of me leaned into each other, whispering sweet nothings and whatever crazy what-not.

Cringing, I tried to walk away quickly, but alas, the sidewalk was too narrow, making me wait for an opening to escape.

I don't have anything against love. It's just that I'm reminded of the things I'm missing out on.

But I'm not complaining.

I have too many things to be worried about anyway.

Then someone ran into the couple, interrupting them. I just had to step in. Poor soul was receiving glares.

I'm too busy playing the hero to think about love.


	8. Cold (AKA I'm so cool right now)

"Why you-!"

I grabbed the guy's shoulder menacingly. "Back off. It was an accident." I said to him coolly. Regarding him with an ice cold gaze, and I felt him shiver with fear.

"Alright man, alright." Taking his lady with him, he turned, and ran away.

"Yep, still got it." I straightened my tie.

Suddenly remembering, I focused on the person I just saved, and offered a hand. "Everything's fine now." Noticing how bundled up the person was though it was still early fall I asked, "Are you cold?"

A sneeze answered my question.


	9. Coffee (AKA Warming up)

"No, don't say anything. Just drink your coffee." I held up my hand as she begun to speak. Well, at least, she tried. All that came out was a hoarse wheeze.

So, the sickly person I saved turned out to be a girl, whose only feature I can see were her big doe eyes that peaked out from beneath her pink bonnet, and her endless white scarf.

Her eyes... it felt like I've seen them before.

I nudged the thought to the back of my mind, along with the fact that I had been secretly longing for some company.


	10. Gift (AKA Thanks!)

I had insisted to accompany her to wherever she was going. She was sick! I had to!

Which reminds me...

Not even bothering to explain, I told her, "Wait here." before ducking into a store. I emerged minutes later, a paper bag in my hand.

Tossing it to her, I said sternly, "You take care of yourself now."

She opened the bag, and with a gloved hand, took out the bottle of cold medicine I bought for her. Cradling it to her chest, her eyes smiled at me.

Her thanks was worth more any gift I could buy.


	11. Fire (AKA Contact)

We continued our walk, until we reached her destination: the docks.

"So this is where we part ways." Turning to her, I immediately began my lecture. "I mean it! Stay out of trouble! And watch where you're going! Also-"

She didn't even make a sound as she wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, for everything." She whispered softly.

I felt how feverish she was, how warm she was, like being enveloped by fire. Yet, it felt so good.

"See ya around Gill!" With that, she was gone.

I was left standing there like a fool.


	12. Marriage (AKA ALLERGIES!)

"ACHOOO!" I've never seen such a huge sea of people glower at me.

The priest cleared his throat. "Moving on, do you Chelsea take..."

I growled in frustration. My father made me his proxy for this important wedding, saying in his letter

"...since you're the one who's traveling around... I'm running an island... delegating duties... I'm busy!" "You're just lazy!" I cried, earning more heated looks.

I looked at the wedded couple, so ready for their happily-ever-after.

I think about my island, my father... the girl who knew my name.

My marriage can wait.

"ACHOO!"


	13. Death (AKA A sad reminder)

I paused for a while when I saw the solemn little place by the road side.

It was a small grave, covered by red and yellow leaves (courtesy of the autumn foliage shower). I bent down and swept some of it away, revealing carefully stacked stones, and a dog collar at the marker's foot, its tag reading: _Blu_. I chuckled at the silly name, petting the head stone.

Someone is still mourning for what they lost. Someone is still crying for being left behind. Someone is still living.

Someone, somewhere...

Mother...

Though gone, love lives on. So she says.


	14. LookAlike (AKA Hallucinating)

If I had been drinking anything at that time, I swear, I would've spat it all out the moment the door opened.

Here, standing before me, were the same brown eyes that I have been (shamefully) dreaming about. Only this time, the one who owns them was a man.

_Argh, Goddess! Stop playing tricks on me!_

"Oh, hello!" The man, Kevin, greeted me with a handshake, and welcomed me into his humble home. "Come in." After ushering me into a comfortable chair, he went straight to business.

"You came here to ask about Waffle Town's rainbows right?"


	15. Apple (AKA Her playground)

Deciding to make some idle chit-chat before heading out I inquired, facing the savior of this town, "What's with all the apple trees?"

"Oh, my sister went crazy planting them. She loves apples!" Kevin replied cheerfully. "She went off to start her own ranch, proclaiming that she's gonna save another land. Last I heard, the mayor was bossing her around, making her fetch supplies. I bet she was really annoyed!"

"She sounds like trouble." I smirked, half-serious.

"That, my friend, is an understatement." He grinned, holding out a shining object, "You want an apple?"


	16. Life (AKA Renewed vigor)

It seems that, things were very different when Kevin first arrived. Almost like Castanet, the land's rainbows disappeared, it's Mother tree dead. With them, the air became stale and unmoving. The waters, very hostile. The earth, poor and weak.

But , a nobody rancher, tricked by a desperate mayor, changed the whole place. He restored the rainbows, revived the Mother Tree. Saved the land.

I bit into the apple, its flesh sweet and very fresh.

With one last look, I departed the blessed town, ready to bring back life into my own.

I guess it's time to go home.


	17. Night (AKA Stars will guide us home)

The sun was already setting by the time Pascal's boat was ready to set sail.

When I enumerated the dangers of traveling at night, he simply laughed. "Dear boy, you land dwellers are very much alike. If you didn't know, for sailors like me, sailing underneath a clear night sky such as this one is going to be, is the greatest time you'll ever have on the sea!"

"But-!" I exclaimed, but I thoughtfully held myself back as I saw the expression on his face. "Whatever you say Pascal."

You should trust the words of the wise.


	18. Children (AKA I hate the color green)

"Wow Pascal! You're right!" a voice cheered loudly beside me. Taylor, Craig and Ruth's son caught the same boat as I did. The spiky-haired child bobbed-up and down excitedly, as he gazed in awe at the multitude of stars the sky presented before us.

"Taylor, sit down." I scolded him, his playfulness is giving me enough reason to retreat to the side of the boat and heave.

"Wow Gill, you look green! I think yer getting sea sick!" He snickered, jumping up and down.

"I said sit down!" I felt nausea hit me.

Pascal simply chuckled.


	19. Sun (AKA The brightest I've ever seen)

"Land ho!" Pascal announced. Taylor immediately came bursting out onto the deck, while I followed carefully behind. "Welcome home lads." He tipped his hat in a way only captains can. "Welcome home."

I squinted, trying to adjust my eyes, barely making out the strip of land we were currently heading for. "Pascal, is it just me, or is the sun exceptionally bright today?"

He began to speak, but he was suddenly interrupted.

The sun's rays intensified, illuminating the sea. The water began to shine, and the waves ceased, while a familiar uplifting melody began to play.


	20. Beach (AKA Impromptu swim)

"Hurry Pascal! Please!" Almost begging the captain. The unmistakable ringing stopped a few moments ago.

_This wasn't a dream right? Goddess! I need to make sure!_

"Almost there boy! Be patient."

Far from patient I was at that time. So, when the boat reached reasonable shallow waters, I all but jumped.

Yes, Gill Hamilton actually jumped off a boat. And he waded through the beach. And ran through the sand in all his soaked glory.

Heaving, and out of breath, I made my way to the Watery cave.

Only to find it empty, save for the Blue Bell.


	21. Harvest Festival (AKA Formalities)

My father came waddling into the cave, he shook some sand off himself (probably came from my rampage earlier), and he began his lengthy mayor greeting.

"Ah Gill! How are you son? It's been a long time! How was your trip? Did you hear the bell? Lovely wasn't it? Things began to look up ever since that new rancher came around. Bells started ringing one after the other! Anyway, I must get back to work now, I'm planning on holding a Harvest Festival you know!"

And with that, he scurried away.

Honestly, I didn't even hear a single word.


	22. Afraid (AKA What I fear most)

A long time passed before I walked towards the Blue Bell's pedestal, stopping right before it. I let my hand run over the beautiful metal work.

"Hey Ben, how have you been?"

No response.

"So you guys found someone more worthy huh?"

Silence.

"Heard about the new farmer, a part of me knows you've been helping him out... Another part of me doesn't want to accept that."

A drop of water resonated inside the cave.

I couldn't control it then, the boy inside me was released, as I cried. "I'm afraid, I've been useless all along."


	23. Hate (AKA I wanted it to be me)

I was happy for the land, of that I was sure. But then, I hated it.

The fact that I wasn't the one responsible for its revival.

The fact that my travels, my work, was worthless.

The fact that the Goddess entrusted her Sprites, herself, to a complete outsider.

I hated myself for not being able to help.

After my childish tears stopped, I wiped at my face furiously.

With determination, I stepped out of the Watery Cave, into the night air (I was in there for that long?).

I'm going to meet this farmer, and I'll see for myself.


	24. Birth (AKA Talk about timing)

Well, I wasn't expecting this.

"Are you ready Snow?" Cain soothingly asked the pregnant white mare. "Are you ready Gill?" He smiled, a sheepish look forming on his face. Snow's owner was out, was sent away for necessary things but unfortunately, it seems she's going to give birth now. I just happened to be the closest person around. Oh, lucky me.

"As much as I can be." Was my reply, and then, it began.

After long moments of gut wrenching action, I exclaimed "Cain! It's here!"

At the same time, the door burst open, "Cain! I'm here!"


	25. Farmer (AKA Her work)

We both gaped at each other for a very long time. A. Very. Long. Time.

So much so, I almost dropped Snow's foal. "Watch it!"

We both snapped back to reality.

With that, they set to work silently. She wrapped the little body I was carrying with a blanket. Cain took care of Snow. I quickly stood up and brought the buckets of warm water she had left at the doorway closer to them.

Not knowing what to do next, I merely watched them. My eyes particularly fixated on a pair of doe eyes that, occasionally, returned the gaze.


	26. Food (AKA The way to a man's heart)

A pot simmered over the stove as she set the table. She invited me to have dinner in her home, to clear things up you might say.

I busied myself studying her, "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Stop staring at me, it's getting on my nerves." She stated quietly.

"That's...my line."

"What?" She looked at me incredulously.

"I ... What I meant to say was..." I trailed off.

She shook her head. "It can wait. Dinner's ready." With a coy smile, she placed a plate of Tomato Risotto in front of me.


	27. Blushing (AKA A rush of blood)

I eyed my favorite dish, then the farmer. I remembered what I went through.

"What is wrong with you?"

I had enough, and she understood.

"Telling me not to give up. Running out in the night with a cold. Showing up in my hometown, ringing bells..."

She stood up, and walked towards me purposefully.

"You keep disappearing..." I was extremely exhausted, and I felt so dizzy.

"Gill, your face is flushed...", When she was directly in front of me, she reached for my head and pulled down, until our foreheads touched, "and you're burning up."


	28. Sickness (AKA Excuses)

"Well, it looks like somebody here gets sick quickly." She said jokingly as she replaced the ice bag on my head.

"Quiet. I swam through the ocean, spent half a day in a cave, then I deliver a pregnant horse. Of course I'd be tired." Lying on her bed, it was a weak defense, and really, she just slapped it away.

"Yes, of course, now pipe down and let me feed you." A spoon of Tomato Risotto hovered above me.

It was a good thing I had a fever, it would've been impossible to hide these blushes.


	29. Fireworks (AKA A flash of light)

She was kneeling down by my side, asleep, when I woke up.

"Hey." I nudged her gently.

Her eyes remained closed. "Hmm? Gill? Rest."

"I'm fine. Use the bed."

"How was the food?" She was talking in her sleep.

I couldn't help but smile. "It was good."

"I saved up tomatoes, I knew you liked them. I also kept cold medicine..." she yawned, "Just in case."

I took my chance then, by asking, "What's your name?"

Her answer was not unlike fireworks. It was quiet, but it lit up the dark nonetheless.


	30. Trees (AKA Don't bend, don't break)

It's been a long time.

Maybe it was her presence, the Goddess' soothing aura surrounding me, filling me with energy. It could also be the sight of the Mother tree, its limp body, fighting for life.

I stared into the space where I know she'll always be.

"What are you planning for her?" 

Without warning, a crisp fall breeze swept through the holy ground, lifting every leaf, disturbing the crystal clear water, and moving my soul.

_Believe in me. She is what this land needs_.

I was rooted to the ground, trying my best not to fall to the wind.


	31. Harvest Goddess (AKA Old wounds)

The sound of footfalls broke my concentration.

"Gill? I've been looking for you everywhere!" She exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"Angela."

It was a name worth protecting, and though my actions frightened me, I made up my mind and took a gamble.

"Listen to me well Harvest Goddess. I will entrust Castanet to you, as I always have. However, if she is put in _any_ danger...," I couldn't continue. What can you take away from a deity anyway?

Not finding an answer, I just walked away. "You failed me once Goddess. I will not allow it again."


	32. Books (AKA Unlikely weapons)

Inside my study, I quickly unpacked my things and filed months worth of research and work.

History was repeating itself.

The reason why I left was to prevent an outsider from ringing the bells. My fears were realized when I found out that it was her-

A book plowed into my face. After I recovered, I immediately glared at culprit.

Angela.

"What was that for?"

The tears in her eyes had robbed me of speech. "You stupid careless inconsiderate fool!" She screamed at me, launching more books (arranged just moments before) my way. "You made her cry!"


	33. Necklace (AKA I should clean up more)

Angela stormed away after running out of things to throw at me.

As I stooped down to pick up my defiled books, something caught my eye. Underneath my dresser, lodged in a small hidden nook, was a tiny chest.

"What the heck?"

It felt like another one of Fate's tricks, but regardless, I opened it.

Inside was a necklace, and an envelope.

My breath caught in my throat as I recognized the elegant handwriting on the envelope.

I tore it open, and in a frenzy, read my mother's letter, the glowing emerald pendant swinging in my hand.


	34. Serenity (AKA A mother's worry)

_Dearest Gill,_

_Today my darling, you gave me a handful of wildflowers, saying, "Mother, since you couldn't go outside, I brought them to you." My heart wept because I knew I was going to leave you and your father soon. How will you fare when I am gone?_

_The Mother felt my distress and showed me a dream of the future. I saw the town, everyone, broken and disbelieving, including you. However, a bright-eyed determined lovely young lady came..._

_And that brought peace to my heart, knowing that someone could finally teach you the true meaning of having faith._


	35. So what? (AKA Against all odds)

_I saw how you and your father dealt with my death. My sweet Gill, I assure you. I will be happy, because I 'll be in your hearts. I hope that girl can touch your soul, the fire in her own would do good when you feel cold and alone. **Like your wildflowers, she will give you a reason to hope when you find none. **_

_**Believe in yourself my child, and nothing will ever stand in your way.**_

_I love you._

_P.S. If this letter ever finds you, please give the necklace to the Goddess, I owe her my gratitude._


	36. Marathon (AKA Running with purpose)

I rushed pass villagers, muttering greetings as I made my way to the Goddess spring.

"You've been here for two days and already you're so busy!" Luke called out to me.

I made no reply as I dashed into the sacred glen. I agree with him though. Suddenly, everything was happening so very fast.

"I'm sorry!" I called out to the Goddess, "I know should trust you, and you've been waiting for so long for someone like Angela... Maybe, I have been too." Carefully laying down my mother's late present, I whispered, " It's about time."


	37. Quietude (AKA Buffering)

I was deep in thought when I exited the spring. The late afternoon sun started its descent, coloring the land the shade of fire, adding to my somber mood.

A beautiful strong-willed lady with a fire in her soul, that was Angela alright.

_Like your wildflowers... _I bent down and started picking all the wild Chrysanthemums, Moondrops and Cosmos I could find.

My silence was due to my mother's letter, and the news the Harvest Goddess whispered in my ear.

_Angela sailed away on Pascal's boat._

This was maybe the first real quiet moment I had since I got home.


	38. Flower (AKA A proper welcome)

It seems Angela was last seen boarding the steam boat with a tear-stricken face, saying she needed to go.

My father, being a prime witness of her outrage back in my room, naturally placed the blame on me.

So now, I stand here on the dock, bouquet of wildflowers in hand. Everyone told me, it was too late. But I relented.

She had fire in her soul.

And sure enough, when Pascal's boat returned, there she was. A Hibiscus flower in her hair. "Don't talk. I'm still mad."

I didn't. Instead, I handed her my gift. And she smiled.


	39. Light (AKA Shrug off these weights)

"Oh, you go girl!" A woman wearing revealing clothes, well, revealed herself.

Surprised, I asked, "Who might you be?"

"Selena. Dancer from Toucan island." She shimmied a little, "Anyway, I must be going now!" She danced away into the night.

Angela punched me in the arm. "I'm jealous. Her 'Welcome to Castanet!' was lighthearted." She grimaced at me, playfully, before adding, "You glowered at me the whole time!"

"I did not!"

We bickered back and forth until, amazingly, we reached her home.

...

I felt incredibly light as I fell asleep that night.


	40. Spring (AKA Thawing)

She told me to wait for her outside the windmill.

When I asked her where she was going, she just shrugged, "You wouldn't want to know."

I finally spot her escaping from Fugue forest. "Are you crazy? What were you doing there?"

Angela raised her finger, and with a wide grin told me. "Just stay here and enjoy." She then raced up the windmill. As I questioned her sanity, a lively breeze ruffled my hair, and a joyous tune danced with the wind.

I closed my eyes, feeling another part of my cold soul melt into spring.


	41. Turmoil (AKA My senses are ringing)

_TROUBLE! TROUBLE!TROUBLE!_

Groggily sitting up in bed, I glanced at my clock. 5:29am, a _minute_ before it was set to wake me.

There are only two people who can activate my disturbance radar so early in the morning.

I turned the now unnecessary alarm off.

Now fully cognitive, I stepped out into the cool fall morning and headed for...

_TROUBLE! TROUBLE!_

…. the docks.

True enough, I found one of my prospects arguing with Pascal.

I was somewhat mad for being woken up a minute early, but when I saw what they were fighting over, I forgot about it.


	42. Pumpkin (AKA I admit, it looked pretty)

"Why on earth is that pumpkin wearing a ribbon?" I joined in the fray.

"Good morning Gill!" Pascal sighed in relief, "You see, the missy here says I have to deliver her special package. Unfortunately, I am due elsewhere."

"But it's my brother's birthday today!" Angela whined. "My present needs to reach him!"

"I'm afraid Waffle Town is way off course, miss Angela." Pascal's exasperation obvious in his tone. Already, the farmer's persistence was wearing him out. At this rate, he might give in.

_Brother? Waffle Town?_

A plan formed in my mind. "So..."


	43. Annoying (AKA I was dying to say that)

"... you have a brother in Waffle town?" I asked.

"Yes! He's quite famous for his ranch there." Angela beamed proudly. _Gotcha!_

"I see, he wouldn't happen to be Kevin right?"

"Oh, you met him before?" Her curiosity got the better of her, giving me a chance to send out signals to Pascal to escape. By the time Angela noticed, the ship was far out in sea.

"Huh? Wait! Pascal!"

"He told me you were trouble." Waving to the captain, I added. "I absolutely agree with him."

Angela all but lunged at me.


	44. Nothing (AKA What just happened?)

Nothing prepared me for the terror that distorted her beautiful face as she struggled against the freezing waves.

I should have just let her hit me. Or crash into me.

Instead, I side-stepped.

She missed.

She fell.

Without another thought, without another word, I jumped.  
>I caught her and held her tightly, calming her.<p>

Without another thought, without another word, she cried loudly.  
>She had fought her fear with everything she had.<p>

But the water barely reached our waists.

And for a moment, nothing else existed in my world.  
>There was just me, her and tears mixing with the sea.<p> 


	45. Stuffed Animal (AKA Teddy overboard)

I didn't have to say anything as I thrust a mug of hot milk into her hands.  
><em>Explain. Now.<em>

She fidgeted. Knowing I had no intention to pretend it never happened, she began, sighing. "I used to have this teddy bear."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that.

She cleared her throat before continuing, "My family and I were on a boat one day... My best friend went overboard. I followed. It was simple."

"I was a child..." Melancholic, she closed her eyes. "To be swallowed by the dark and cold is a terrible thing."


	46. Worms (AKA Hook, line, sinker!)

"Oof!"

I picked up the pillow I had just unceremoniously thrown at her face. "You're afraid of the ocean..."

"Yep."

"... but you can ride on boats?" I launched it back at her.

"Hey! It's not about where I fell from, it's what I fell into!" She caught it in time.

I snatched it away, "You go fishing!"

"So? It's fun!" I raised my hand."Do that again, and maybe I'll feed _you_ to the fishes!"

Needless to say, the pillow found her once more.

The best swimmer in Castanet actually took the bait.


	47. Fantasy (AKA That's my favorite part)

It seems the villagers had forgotten about the library.

I thought in dismay as I surveyed the unkempt mess. I was gone for a year and already it was...

Wait a minute.

At first glance, it looked abandoned. Closer though, it's a whole different story.

Most of the shelves were wiped clean while piles of newly dusted books sat neatly with some cleaning supplies. A single old book was left open on the floor, the Harvest Sprites, Goddess and King adorned the spread.

I smiled, suddenly enlightened.

There's only one person responsible, and I guess she's a fantasy fan too.


	48. Name (AKA Who came up with those?)

"Gilbert?"

"Gilmore?"

"Gilligan?

"Gilgamesh...?"

"Gill!"

"Oh?" I glanced up, my concentration broken. "Ah, Angela. Good morning." I had been rewriting, stamping and filing since I woke up, thanks to the load of paperwork my father had graciously "kept" for me.

"I've been here for ten minutes trying to get your attention!" She yelled.

"Really? All you had to do was call my name."

"... so your name's really just Gill?" For some reason, she was disappointed.

"Yes. Contrary to popular belief." I said smirking, going back to work.


	49. Harvest Sprites (AKA If only)

Recently, hauntings and other supernatural phenomenon invaded every gossip session in town and has become the cause of a very huge disruption of daily routine.  
>A ghost has been seen lurking inside the Celesta church grounds. Its wailing could be heard in the dead of night.<p>

I sighed in frustration.

It was just Edge!

"… Being lonely." I murmured.

Normally, he could be with his brothers.

Listen to Alan's stories.  
>Be teased by Collin.<br>Play with Ben.  
>Take naps with Darren.<p>

But right now, he's crying his little heart out.

If only I could talk to all of them again.


	50. Winter (AKA His birthday!)

I stood, proud and humbled at the same time, smiling and admiring a Castanet covered with a perfect blanket of white. And that smile widened into a grin as I charged into town, flying past logs, rocks and Hamilton as I ran, fueled by the excitement I felt.

I bound up the steps just as he came out of his home.

"Angela?" I heard my heart skip a beat. "Congratulations. I was told you-"

I placed my last Bluemist flower into the palm of his hand._ I didn't come here to talk about that. _

"Happy birthday Gill!"


	51. Animals (AKA Heeey, I know you!)

"A...birthday present?" The Bluemist shined in my hands, "Thank you, I'm so happy."

She laughed then, surprising me. "...That's not your present!"

"Huh?"

"That's my HA-HA-I'M-A-HERO-NOW-GILL memorabilia!" She chuckled, "Besides, that isn't enough..." A shrill sound broke the quiet.

In moments, two white horses stood proudly in front of us.

Nuzzling the stallion, she said, "This is Frost." Handing me his reigns, she nudged me forward. "You've met before."

"... Angela... I-I can't accept this..."

But she was already atop her own mare , Snow.

"Take a ride with me."


	52. Mermaid (AKA And other magical beings)

"Gill? Do you believe in mermaids?"

We rode across Castanet, our destination unknown. Speeding, then slowing, but never stopping.

And before we knew it the sun was beginning to set.

So here we are, at the small beach in front of her ranch, leaning on the old wooden fence, gazing at Pascal's boat as it sailed past us .

"Well, we have a goddess and sprites. It's hard _not_ to."

She sighed. "I wished I was one, so that I have nothing to be afraid of."

After another sigh and a long pause, she whispered, "Gill..."


	53. Princess (AKA Poofing outta nowhere)

"_...what do you wish for?"_

I didn't have an answer..

So she made one for me. "I bet it's a princess!"

"What? No!"

Hooves clip-clopped against the cobblestone, finally halting in front of my house.

"It's not too hard to believe! You're the Mayor's son, intelligent and... and...?"

"Hey!"

"...Aha! Now, you have a white horse! You're set to go!"

I snapped back, "That's not what I-"

"GILL!" Out of nowhere, a pair of white arms caught me in an embrace so familiar, I couldn't move.

"...Wow Gill... that was quick."


	54. Sleep (AKA Thanks brain)

Luna's back.

Same candy hair, same bright blue eyes, same flowery perfume and girly dresses.

A lot taller than last time.

Still as pretty as ever.

Maybe even a bit more now.

Has she changed in any way?

Funny...

I haven't thought of her since-

Angela!

That ride was amazing!

Did she actually gave me a horse?

Crazy...

A mermaid...

No! Stop mind!

Crazy.

What _do_ I wish for?

Hmm...

Angela...

When she left, she looked a little, I don't know...

Frigid...?

I should've invited her inside.

But then, Luna...

Argh!

Crazy!

Turn off the ellipses Gill.

Sleep!

Good night...


	55. Town (AKA Hidden colors)

A group of girls had gathered at Sonata Tailoring when I went out the next morning. It's not surprising, Luna's home after all.

But suddenly I remembered, _we used to spin webs together._

"You're lovely Angela" Candace murmured. Everyone agreed.

_To get what we want._

"Thank you, but isn't this too...much?"

_Using the town as a trap._

"Compared to what you were wearing last night, it's not." Luna interjected. "You were probably freezing the whole day!" Without a warning, Luna turned and looked me.

_Even against each other. _

"Enlighten _us_ Gill, what were you thinking?"


	56. Fish (AKA Suffocating)

I felt like a fish out in dry land, caught and mercilessly left to suffocate by none other than my ex-girlfriend.

An image of a little girl sinking into the ocean flashed in my mind, screaming for _Air, air, air!_

"I..." Words dried up in my throat.

_Water, water, water! _

In the sea of eyes surrounding me, I finally found the only pair that mattered.

_Water..._

The relief was instant.

"It's true, I was very inconsiderate to have not noticed Angela's discomfort, I believe I was... enjoying myself too much. Let me apologize by returning her immense kindness."  
><em><br>_


	57. Challenge (AKA Accepted)

"Angela, you can change out of those clothes now." Shrugging, she obeyed without question.

Luna glared at me. "Don't boss around my customer!"

"I'm paying so technically, _I'm _your customer." Smirking, I plucked out the item that would suit Angela perfectly. "This please."

As I gave her my money, Luna asked me bluntly, "Are you sure about _this_?"

"Absolutely."

"...You know about _our_ No Return-"

"Policy? Oh, I remember _quite_ well."

Angela's appearance signaled the end of our subliminal message laden conversation, "Keep the change. I don't need_ it_. Not anymore."


	58. Gold (AKA Her heart)

"... Thank you for your purchase."

Hastily, I tried to drag Angela away from this awkward situation but, as you know, we're talking about Angela.

"Wait!" she jerked her arm back, and pulled something from her pocket. "The reason I dropped by today was to give you this. It's not gold or anything special, but I hope you'll like it." She plopped her gift on Luna's hand.

Who, bewildered, look down and saw a tiny pink seashell.

"Welcome home."

I was sure Angela had known what was happening but...

Oh nevermind, we _were_ talking about Angela.


	59. Mines (AKA Oh rub it in why don't ya)

"You won't see much of me in the coming week." Angela announced.

"Oh?"

"It's for the Starry Night Festival! I'll spend most of my time in the mines, with Owen." _**Pang!**__ "_We need to get lots ofsilver ores and white wonderfuls for Julius." _**Pang!**__ "_Actually... I might end up helping all the guys..." _**Pang! Pang! Pang! Pang! Pang! Pang!**_

I was no stranger to jealousy.

It always feels like a hammer striking my heart.

But for the first time, instead of a crushing pain, it's the kind that reveals something hidden, but very valuable.


	60. Starry Night Festival (AKA Every year)

"Good morning Gill~ Have yummy breakfast with your POPS!"

The fact that my father was starting to sound like Julius, Maya and Luke combined could only mean one thing. 

It was _that_ time of year again.

While the town is covered in white and bathed in crystal lights, eyes seek out stars and hearts whisper wishes...

Slowly sitting up on my bed, my gaze found its way to the picture on my nightstand. 

Father, suddenly quiet, probably realized what was happening.

My eyes longed for the twinkle of her radiant smile and my heart remembered a denied wish.


	61. Ore (AKA Trash and treasure)

Starry Night was actually the town's most peaceful festival. There were no major preparations, no gaudy celebrations, just a quiet moment under the stars with your loved ones.

Still, seeing a business opportunity, I commissioned Julius to make opal, crystal and diamond trinkets to be sold as souvenirs- perfect for the occasion if you ask me.

My eyes wandered to a corner of discarded ores as I inspected the diamond ring I held in my hand.

"_Ores are quite special don't you think Gill?"_ My mother once said, _"Even a worthless stone can hide the most priceless gem." _


	62. Shop (AKA Times have changed)

"Oh dear~ don't tell me you prefer an ugly rock over one of my masterpieces!" Julius, ever observant, decided to cut my little trip down memory lane short- a road he knew I didn't want to go through.

"Look around you Gilly."

I did.

There were a lot of unfamiliar faces peering at his wares- tourists who grabbed the chance to celebrate the festival here in Castanet with eyes that twinkled like the jewels proudly displayed.

"Compared to before," he held up an ore, then glanced at the ring I clutched, "the stars are brighter now."


	63. Blue Feather (AKA ASDFGHJKL)

Unsurprisingly, I ended up buying the ring. (Julius had a way with words!)

"Y'know," He said with a wry smile as I toyed with the velvet box containing my purchase. "Calvin told me they use diamond rings to propose~"

I almost dropped the box. "What-"

Luckily for me, _someone_ chose that exact moment to show up.

"Gill! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Angela said excitedly. "Look what I found while I was exploring Garmon Mines!"

She then waved a Blue Feather under my nose, rendering the two most charismatic men in Castanet speechless.


	64. Clothes (AKA Proper sequence of events)

I dragged her out of there immediately after regaining my wits. We've been furiously walking ever since.

"Gill-"

"What were you thinking?! We haven't even been on a date yet! Do you even know what you're trying to do?"

"I know! Of course I know..."

"..."

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"First, _you're_ going to help _me_ choose new clothes that would make my father presentable. Then _we're_ going to have dinner. Under the stars. You're spending Starry Night with me Angela."

"...Is this a date?"

"Yes. Yes it is."


	65. Eyes (AKA I could fall right into them)

Staring into her eyes when I said that was like rushing through the festivals my hometown celebrates.

First, they became as wide as the Fall full moon.

Then, as if she won something grand, triumph seeped into her expression.

Now, those brown orbs are glowing like Summer fireflies while her gaze softened like Spring blossoms.

...I knew that looking at her from now on would always feel like a wish come true because- I swear- a falling star landed in those eyes.

I had to turn away or risk following Julius into that dreamy catatonic state we left him in.


	66. Sky (AKA Always there but out of reach)

Our date has been going swimmingly well.

Save for the interruptions regarding last minute inspections and the fact that the shopping trip was actually an errand...

Who am I kidding?

Here she was beside me, the serious, stick-in-the-mud, workaholic mayor's son. She must be disappoi-

"Why do people forget about the sky?." She exclaimed suddenly. "The sun rises and sets, the moon waxes and wanes, clouds drift, stars fall," She smiled gently, "but the sky is always there behind them, letting them do their thing...

Have I ever told you that you remind me of the sky?"


	67. Nature (AKA Elemental matchmakers)

She burst out laughing at the sight of my bewildered expression, and like the bells she had been ringing left and right, everyone- and everything -stopped to listen to her.

It could've been my imagination but, somehow, the very land responded to her happiness.

The river made itself known, bubbling loudly and joyfully against the stones it pounded against. A playful chilly breeze swept through the field, bringing people closer together for warmth.

"Cold?" She asked, her laughter eventually died down but the mirth didn't leave her voice.

Taking hold of her hand, I answered, "Not at all."


	68. Rare (AKA No one like her)

A strange expression passed through Angela's face as she stared at our entwined fingers. I've seen it before, that look of determination, but never directed at me.

Suddenly, she stood, pulling me up with her, then proceeded to drag me away from the festival grounds, in a weird repetition of this afternoon's blue feather fiasco.

Hmm, thinking about it, I never really gave her a straight answer...

Without realizing it, she was already pushing me inside Celesta Church.

...Huh.

"Erm, Angela, most people would wait for the other person to actually say yes before hauling them off to chur-"


	69. Price (AKA Time to pay my debts)

The universe seems to enjoy robbing me of my words.

"Please Gill, he's waiting for you."

We had paused in front of the door at the back of the church, a place I tried my best to avoid for a very, very, very long time.

To think I'd be forced to face this, today of all days.

"Angela, I- I can't."

Unwanted memories raced through my mind.

A face too serene, a one-sided embrace, desperate pleas, unanswered prayers, silent bells...

…. and magical friends I could no longer see.

That had been the price of losing faith.


	70. Kiss (AKA Key in the lock)

In that instant, I sank unto the floor under the weight of loneliness, shaking as sobs wracked my body.

To think, Gill Hamilton was reduced to a terrified little boy by a mere door. It was almost funny.

But she wasn't laughing.

Not while her hands cradled my face and wiped my tears away.

Not when I surrendered to her welcoming arms.

Not as the space between us slowly disappeared.

She wasn't laughing when we finally kissed.

But then... I felt her lips curve against mine.

I pulled her, closer, deeper, into our kiss, letting, her smile, unlock my heart.


	71. Mother (AKA Let go by letting her know)

She broke away first, face flushed and breathless, form bathed in blues and greens as the stained glass window behind her shined.

When I caught sight of the familiar haze of fairy dust, I knew it was time.

"Long ago, the Goddess entrusted her sprites, living within sacred bells, to a beautiful teacher. She told this young lady to set these bells across Castanet so that their music could be heard by all."

The air around her began to shimmer within the light of the Harvest Goddess' colors.

"That woman," Lock undone, the truth spilled out,"was my mother."


	72. Tragedy (AKA That bedtime story)

They all had a hard time telling me the devastating news.

How could they tell her bright-eyed, smart little boy, all the villagers thought in dismay, when they hardly believed it themselves.

Here was this (literally) blessed woman, the savior of Castanet, a human who talked and walked and had afternoon tea with the Harvest Goddess herself, Guardian of the Bells, loved and cherished by all who knew her.

And she was dying.

My mother smiled through it all, and gently, she explained to me in the best way only mothers (and teachers) know how:

She told me a story.


	73. Amazing (AKA The shortest stories last)

…That's it?

_What do you mean Gill?_

The story mother! The Queen disappeared before saving the kingdom! There was so much more she could've done!

_Yes... so much more... but_ _don't you think she played her part splendidly? Her role in the story maybe short, but it was full of joy and adventure and... love... and... ah my sweet little boy, she had little to regret._

Oh! Now I see! The Queen lived an amazing life so she's not sad! I'm happy for her then! But what about the king and the pri-

_..._

…Mother? Are you crying?


	74. Prince (AKA Hold them together)

Seeing my mother break down in front of me made me panic so I frantically called out for my father thinking he would know what to do.

...Hehe, that had been a mistake because he took one look at us then bawled like a baby.

"_I love you my little prince."_

She held on to me tight.

My father held on to the both of us tighter.

Realization sank in.

I didn't cry.

But I held on to them the tightest.

A prince has to be strong right?

All three of us slept in my tiny bed that night.


	75. Music (AKA How they say hello & goodbye)

She spent the following day like always.

Usually, after her morning classes with the children, she takes a walk to check on one of the Sprites or the Goddess. Whenever she visits, the Sprites would never fail to ring their own bell.

Once, I asked her why they do so, and she answered simply, "_Because they feel lonely too." _Since then, I'd always tag along with her to play.

But that day, she told me she wanted to walk alone.

Throughout that afternoon, the bells sang one by one.

Somehow, I could tell that they weren't ringing in happiness.


	76. Finished (AKA She saw me grow up)

Spring, Summer, Fall... it had been a gradual but painful change.

At first, she only got tired more easily. Soon, that fatigue overtook her until, eventually, she couldn't even find the strength to get out of bed.

It was like watching an hourglass. There was nothing I could do as my mother's life drained before my very eyes.

Then my seventh birthday came and she mustered whatever energy she had left to throw a small party. I just knew she gave it her all because that was the last time she could.

I ended my childhood for her that day.


	77. Speech (AKA Broken charisma)

There was something about my father that drew people to him.

He stood proud despite the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. He was dedicated to his work and when he speaks, everyone listens.

But to me, his most memorable speech was not delivered on a stage, in front of an audience. He was not speaking as a mayor, but as a husband and father, to a sleeping wife he held so tenderly.

I listened in from behind their door as he spoke of love, gratitude, hope and...

"Please don't leave me... I can't do this alone. I can't."


	78. Trouble (AKA It starts young)

_"...you're a good kid."_

_"...stay strong lil' guy."_

_"...such a brave young man."_

_"Your parents must be so proud of you."_

They didn't know anything.

_Good?_

I wanted to throw a tantrum because where the hell did my childhood go?

_Brave?_

I was afraid, afraid of losing my mother, knowing I'd lose my father too.

_Strong?_

All I wanted to do was cry.

Even so,

I didn't act like a child.

I didn't show how terrified I was.

I didn't shed a tear.

All for my parent's sake.

.

Look at what I've become.


	79. Dog (AKA The guy we kinda kicked out)

He had not been expecting to come home to this- whatever this was.

It had been surprising to find two familiar figures crouched in front of the wooden door- one of which has not set foot inside the church for as long as he could remember.

The emotion behind the words of their hushed conversation had him silently retracing his steps back out into the cold night.

He knew that tone by heart, heard it every time he sat behind the confession box.

Perry could only sigh.

"I hope the inn has an extra bed for a stray tonight."


	80. Glasses (AKA Loose ends)

"_Love, I want to ask a huge favor of you,_" My mother told my father one night over dinner, "_about a matter that's very important to me._"

"What is it my dear?" he answered eagerly.

"_I need you_" She took a deep breath, "_to donate my book collection._"

Seeing the look of utter disbelief on our faces, she patiently explained. "_I've spent my life collecting those, that's why I want to give them away. They were written to be read. Besides... I can't even reach for my reading glasses now._" Then she laughed like it was funny.


	81. Wealth (AKA Saving for a stormy day)

During that particular winter, a terrible snowstorm smashed against Castanet. It had been devastating- damaged infrastructures, blocked roads, trapped residents- it was a mayor's worst nightmare.

When Father came home after overseeing relief efforts, he collapsed by Mother's bedside. She comforted him by running her fingers through his hair, knowing he needed it.

Though he was so worn out, he beckoned me to him and gave me the first of many lessons. "Son, when you become mayor, be the kind who knows how to spend resources wisely... Prepared is what a leader should always be." He promptly fell asleep after.


	82. Cooking Festival (AKA The Gourmet)

Then... the Starry Night Festival came.

Since my mother couldn't go outside, we've decided to celebrate in our own special way.

I spent the whole day in the kitchen, secretly preparing her favorite dish.

In the end, after so many failed attempts, I went up to her and admitted my defeat. "I'm sorry mother. I tried, but I just can't get it right. It would never ever taste as good as yours-"

Suddenly, she picked an eggplant off the plate I had with me, took a bite, then exclaimed loudly, "_This is the best Ratatouille I ever tasted! First prize!_"


	83. Nevermore (AKA No second serving)

That had caught me by surprise.

Before I could say anything, Father came into the room, "Ohoho, what do we have here?"

My mother beamed at me proudly, chattering away about how talented her son was, how lucky my future wife was going to be... She sat and talked there looking as healthy as she had been a year ago.

She was positively glowing.

"_...next time though, try adding green bell peppers dear._"

Then...

She winked.

That was when I knew something was wrong.

Thinking about it… she never did get to try my ratatouille with green bell peppers.


	84. Delicious (AKA Savor every bite)

Dinner in bed.

That was what we had planned for Starry Night.

It had been my father's idea. Normally, he carried her down to the dining room for meals because she stubbornly refused to eat alone upstairs. So, special occasions call for special dining arrangements.

We set up a little table, complete with flower vase and other fancy stuff my mother adored, and brought out the food – various dishes the villagers had given to my father in gratitude.

"_This_," my mother sighed happily as she bit into the Yolanda's cake, "_is the most delicious dinner I ever had_."


	85. Notebook (AKA The last gift)

After the dishes were cleared and everyone had settled down, she looked at me so gently, the bad feeling I had earlier came crawling back.

"_Gill, I have a present for you._" She pulled a package out of her drawer and gave it to me. I unwrapped it carefully.

Inside was a beautifully crafted journal.

I met her eyes then, ready to question, but she spoke first. "_Little one, I've never been a writer, but I am a good reader. Whenever you feel lonely without me, write what you want to say here. I promise, I will always listen._"


	86. Eternity (AKA I'm always here)

Deja vu.

Someone took us back to the start.

My mother and her roundabout way of breaking bad news to children, my father and his rapidly degrading dignified mayor facade trying to keep it together, and me.

Me doing my best to deny the truth being pressed down unto my hands.

"_Look at me Gill_."

I wanted to but I couldn't see past the water welling up in my eyes.

"_Here, my love, here._"

I felt a delicate hand against my chest, on top of my heart.

"_You'll find me here._"

I ran out of the room.


	87. Gone (AKA The runaway)

"...into the crisp night air." I whispered, "Blindly stumbling forward until my feet carried me here, right into that room."

As I began to tremble, Angela pressed herself closer, winding strong arms tight around me.

"The Bell of Happiness, that's what she called it, the bell that guards wishes hidden deep within the hearts of every villager." A sad smile spread on my face. "All night, I prayed and wished and begged with everything I had."

"When I came home, she was asleep on the couch. I climbed in beside her, waiting for her to wake up."


	88. Mask (AKA Sleeping Beauty)

She hadn't woken up when I opened my eyes.

Father carried her up to bed so she would be more comfortable. We tucked her in, bid her sweet dreams, and silently made our way out.

Morning gave way to afternoon, afternoon to night, night to the next day. And the next. And the next.

She didn't wake up.

Even as my father cried hysterically, shaking her violently, ordering her to _please_ not leave him alone.

She never woke up.

Even as they laid her to rest, surrounded by spring flowers and the people she loved.

She slept through it all.


	89. Erase (AKA Fading)

I remember feeling all the emotions coursing through me as I watched them lower her coffin to the ground. Sadness, loneliness, emptiness and...

I started walking and my feet led me here, once again, to Edge.

It was so very wrong, but something in me snapped as he began wailing out his apologies.

The Goddess and her sprites could've – should've – saved her. Why didn't they? _Why didn't they?_ _**Why didn't they?**_

I took my anger out on him, and with every hurtful word, he faded.

"**I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU ANYMORE!**"

And just like that, he disappeared.


	90. School (AKA Precious but painful)

Life went on, as it was bound to have.

Father buried himself in his work, while I busied myself trying to keep whatever was left of my family together. Those were hard times, my father could hardly look at me without being reminded of what we lost. And whenever he remembered, he broke.

He had most of of her things put away, too painful to look at, too precious to throw.

The schoolhouse was converted into a library to house her most prized possession, her impressive book collection. It had been his tribute to her.

He never visited the place.


	91. In-Laws (AKA A familiar stranger)

Yes, I know that doesn't sound like my father at all.

But you see, right before you came, something happened.

I had been preparing to leave for my research at that time. I was stooped over papers detailing low crop production numbers when I heard voices behind my office door.

After a curt knock, Father came in, along with an unfamiliar man following behind him.

"Is this him?" The guest asked.

Father only nodded.

He strode toward me, purposefully, and when I met his eyes I was greeted with a shade of emerald that I haven't seen in years.


	92. Father (AKA A secret as old as me)

"Father," I said, eyeing the stranger warily, "Who is this?"

"My son, I'd like you to meet," he paused, still not entirely sure whether he's doing the right thing,"your grandfather."

Eh?

My grandfather (apparently) cleared his throat. "It took me awhile to find your family. Your mother and father," he shot a pointed look towards said man "made it very hard for me to do so."

I stiffened at that, _why would they..._

Brushing off the weird comment, he continued, "Lemme look at you boy, the reason why my daughter ran away from home all those years ago."


	93. Tall (AKA Papa's so cool right now)

Before I could even utter a single word, my father planted himself firmly between us.

"Don't you EVER speak to my son like that again!"

Here was the father who (I was sure) made it a point to avoid me for the past decade, the father I had arranged this whole trip for so that he would acknowledge me, standing tall.

"Leave."

My grandfather only stepped back, "When she left with you, I kept telling her she would regret it. That nothing good will come out of your foolishness." He smiled and turned to go. "I was wrong."


	94. Jerk (AKA About time)

"Gill, I know I haven't been a proper father to you since..." He choked, "your mother's death. I'm sorry." I was taken aback by the sight of tears running down his cheeks. "And I know the reason why you're going away, and again, I'm sorry that you felt the need to prove yourself to me... You never have to.

But I also know that this is something you must do.

So let me tell you this.

As your mayor, I'm counting on you. Save our home.

As your father, I believe in you my son. You can do it."


	95. Listless (AKA Sooo, now what?)

"So I left Castanet, traveled around, searched fruitlessly, then you found me as I was trying to drown myself in tomato juice, and the rest" I finished with a sigh, "is history."

As that last syllable left my tongue, it carried away so many things that had been weighing me down since I was a child.

All those secrets, all the pressure, emotions, thoughts, memories... everything I had kept locked had broken through.

I couldn't move knowing I had nothing left to hide, and then I realized, I didn't know the true meaning of feeling free until this moment.


	96. Random (AKA Easy laughter)

I took my time as I assessed the state I was in.

My eyes were sore and puffy from crying, while my throat was raw and my mouth dry from talking too much. My clothes were disheveled, my hair even more so. To top it all off, my nose was runny...

Never have I ever looked like the wreck I was right now.  
>The cause of it all was sitting beside me, looking like a one hell of a mess herself.<p>

But then she grinned that silly grin of hers and I found myself laughing out loud at our absurdity.


	97. Why? (AKA Sorry, my bad)

The dawn shining through the stained glass window had me scrambling to stand up.

"We spent the whole night here?!"

She just shrugged, "Weeell, you had _a_ _lot_ of things to say."

I shot her a glare.

"H-Hey! Let's not forget why I brought you here in the first place."

It only took a beat of hesitation before I nodded. "Alright, I'm ready."

I was reaching for the knob when she stopped me.

"Ah, let's wait for a bit."

I glanced at her suspiciously, "...Why?"

She avoided my gaze.

"Angela..."

"Um...The Sprites wake up at six?"


	98. Church (AKA Meditate with an evil smile)

"... So you mean to tell me, had we tried talking to Edge last night, we wouldn't have been able to because... He. Was. Sleeping?!"

Angela laughed nervously, "Ahhahahahaahaha...yeah."

She squeaked when I grabbed her face and pulled her closer. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw the evil expression I wore.

* * *

><p>Later, while we were waiting, I spent the time taking in the church.<p>

This place had been full of bad memories but I knew, pretty soon, I'd be filling it up with newer, happier ones. Starting with the sight of Angela nursing her sore cheeks.


	99. Doorway (AKA What will change)

Finally, the clock struck six.

We stood in front of the door, my hand poised over the knob. All I had to do was turn.

"Angela?"

"Yes Gill?" The comforting pressure of her touch settled on my arm, urging me to continue.

"I'm going in as a scared little boy who ran away from all his regrets. However, I'm coming out as a man who has been shown the way back home."

She smiled.

The door opened, and without faltering, we crossed the threshold.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the Bell of Happiness rang throughout all of Castanet once more.<p> 


	100. End

ANGELA!

_...Yes sweetie?_

Don't "sweetie" me! You've been going through my journal. Again!

_What gave it away honey-bear?_

You wrote: Love **(AKA No time for that sht)**. Not only did you make my journal rated-T, you actually used pink ink.

Pink.

Ink.

_Psh, you're being so dramatic Gill. 'Sides, what's with the scary word limit? You left out a lot of stuff!_

It was a challenge. Tell them all the important details with only a hundred words. No more, no less.

_Ah... so tell me, dear husband, who might "them" be?_

...Oh, nobody in particular dear wife.

Nobody in particular.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


	101. Afterword

Hiya peeps! The name's Ash (that's short for Natasha, not Ashley, FYI) and I've been dying to talk to you guys about this challenge.

Well you see, the me-two-years-ago wasn't thinking straight when she said (to herself, she's crazy that way) she'd only write an afterword, not bothering with author's note in between chapters because- I quote myself - "It would mess with the flow of the story! :D"

Damn you smiley face.

I didn't know that because of that, I had to face years of agonizing silence from my end.

Oh, I wanted to explain so many things, gush about how I came up with them, and thank so many people for their continued support and seeing this through with me 'til the end.

So let me do so right now!

* * *

><p>Special thanks<p>

To Regardless for coming up with this challenge. It took a while, but I made it! Thank you for letting me test my skills as a writer. It had been fun!

To Mave, you heaven-sent lil' angel, thanks for your keen eye and witty reviews. They brought me out of my funk.

To the people who've read, reviewed, favorited, followed this story, you have my deepest gratitude. I wouldn't have found the strength to finish this if it weren't for you guys.

Love you all :*

* * *

><p>So about my story...<p>

_Let me warn you, being limited to write only in 100 words for so long, I am bound to get chatty because now..._

_I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Anyway~

I used a lot of words to describe Gill throughout my drabbles, but mainly, I thought he was cold.

Cold from not feeling the warmth of a parent's love for a long time. Cold from locking away all your regrets and secrets. Cold from a self-inflicted isolation. Cold from feeling the pressure of being the child of two great people.

This was all in his head of course.

Most authors tend to portray him (in varying degrees) as an arrogant, prissy, son-of-a-b*tch who turns up his nose at anything dirt related (i.e. the MC because, duh, she's a farmer and she dances in dirt)

C'mon guys.

I really, really, really think that he's just a dorky guy who's socially inept because of issues, give 'im a break.

Besides, it was highly likely (most definitely) his only friends when he was a kid were the Harvest sprites.

Ehem, okay, I wanted to highlight that too.

Out of everyone, save for the MC, Gill was the closest to the Harvest Sprites, and by association, the Goddess as well. So I had to give them a connection, hence, the wild ball theory I threw in there. Speaking of Gill's mother...

My decision to make her a major part of the story was actually inspired by one of Animal Parade's released official art. You may have seen that picture. Little Gill looking up at his mother curiously as she smiled down on him. That broke my heart.

And when I read Gill and Hamilton's backstory...

That broke my heart even more.

So yeah, the whole point of this challenge was me getting Gill to open up about the two people in his life he couldn't live without. If you hadn't noticed, most of his values and beliefs came from his parent's lessons, he even inherited their love for their home (his in-game wish was centered on Castanet). His mother taught him about life and all its wonders while his father instilled in him his unyielding work ethic. And his notion of love came from him watching the both of them.

Then it all spiraled out of control when she died.

Annnnnd that's why he became a socially inept dork.

See? What did I tell ya? Issues.

Enter rash, slightly rude, but infuriatingly endearing farmer who knew just how to get under one's skin... while dancing in dirt.

(I would've used Molly, but I thought Gill needed someone as... fiery as Angela more)

Ah, it was a pleasure writing those interactions.

You have no idea how much squealing on my part was involved whenever something particularly sweet happens.

So, when the new farmer started stirring up the metaphorical stagnant pool of Castanet, Gill was bound to get caught up in her whirl pool.

He didn't even notice it at first, but she slowly managed to peel away all the layers he had until he was able to cross thresholds with her by his side.

...I'll leave it at that.

Since this afterword would get too long if I explain everything here, I encourage anyone who wants to ask about a chapter to do so. If there are certain aspects of the story you didn't understand or want to know more about, I'd be happy to answer :D

* * *

><p>Future projects?<p>

I have a special one-shot in the works, so you should watch out for that. It's about the residents of Castanet as they celebrate Starry Night. I'm also thinking of writing a story about Hamilton and his wife, the idea sounds promising.

Whatever I come up with, I hope you'll continue supporting me and my works.

* * *

><p>So that's it then, after one hundred of a hundred-word chapters, I'll say good bye for now.<br>Farewell my dears!

Until the next door opens :)


End file.
